politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Royal Britannian Air Force
The Royal Britannian Air Force is the air branch of The Britannian Armed Forces. They are led by Jermiah Gottwald. Currently, in the Britannian depot, they have around six different air craft for various missions. The Air Force is the largest section of Britannia since a ton of their affairs is overseas, and thus need a powerful air force to move their soldiers and might across oceans and countries. Note that the Avalon-Class Aircraft is not here since it is apart of the Avalon Flagship convoy, which is a unique aircraft used by the Emperor and his Royal Guard. A-26 Divine Punishment The A-26 is newest aircraft added to the Royal Britannian Air Force, and is only attack jet since the removal of the Avalon Jet. Since the A-26 is an Attack Jet, it comes equipped with one Hadron cannon, two .50 caliber machine guns and two missiles racks. Although only one pilot is required to fly it, the Hadron cannon requires another pilot. It uses Sakuradite Engines which launch the jet to outstanding speed, with a maximum of 900 km/h. VF-19 Excalibur The VF-19 Excalibur is an upgraded version of the F-28 Zodiac Bomber. It is able to fly at higher altitude and uses the Sakuradite Float System, thus it isnt as fast. The VF-19 carries dual missile pads on each side of the plane for defensive attack, and cannon capable of delivering precision strikes on hostile targets from very high altitude.The crew consists of 2 pilots. VTOL Gunship The VTOL Gunship is an aircraft designed for close support of ground units and aerial combat. it's armed with a ventral cannon as standard,along with at least two hard-points on the wings, which generally carry rocket pods. The crew of the VTOL Gunship is 1 pilot. Its equipment is 2 rocket pods and a Ventral Cannon. Just like all other Britannian aircraft, it uses Sakuradite power and the float system. It is slightly weaker than other jets and is primarily used as a support unit. X-02 Guinevere Interceptor The X-02 Interceptor for short is one of the main Britannian Jets used for combat. It was based on an earlier design and was added with a few upgrades. The equipment on the X-02 Interceptor is dual Hadron Cannons, and a light-arms fire machine gun. Although it was designed to operate as a Flagairship, it was provided to difficult and reduced to a smaller jet. This means that the X-02 Interceptor does not use the float system, rather it uses a Sakuradite engine to propel itself at high speeds and contains a small crew of 3. Eclipse Classified Britannian Transport Plane The Britannian Transport Plane is a military transport aircraft responsible for carrying ground troops safely across the battlefield. The plane has VTOL capability, and is able hover in the air to drop troops with relative ease. It is equipped with retractable cables which allow troops to rappel down from the plane without the need to land. The Britannian Transport Plane is operated by 4 pilots. The Transport Plane is like all other planes and is powered by Sakurdaite and uses the float system to steadily deploy soldiers, however, it cant deploy Knightmare Frames and only foot soldiers. Category:Pages related to The Holy Britannian Empire